


Le pari du roi

by Nixxi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gambling, Humor, M/M, Sexting
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixxi/pseuds/Nixxi
Summary: « Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas dit que ton garçon sort avec Ignis ? » demande le roi.Clarus s’étouffe avec son thé. Il pose son tasse sur le table et claque son poitrine quelques fois, toussant violemment, jusqu’à ce que ses crachats affaissent. « Excusez-moi, votre Majesté ?— Ton fils. » Regis donne Clarus un sourire serein. « J’étais sous l’impression qu’il est un couple avec Ignis. »Gladiolus ? Et Ignis ?Clarus essaie d’avaler un rire.Regis est convaincu que Gladio et Ignis sortent ensemble ; Clarus n’est pas. Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de résoudre cette situation : avec un pari.
Relationships: Clarus Amicitia & Regis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 5





	Le pari du roi

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis revenu avec une autre traduction, cette fois de mon fic [A King's Gamble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846863). Français est ma deuxième langue, alors vos commentaires et critiques sont appréciés—c'est le seul façon de s'améliorer. (Il y a probablement beaucoup d'erreurs...) Merci! 🙈
> 
> //
> 
> Hey, guys! I'm here with another French translation. We will be back to your regularly scheduled English-language Gladnis soon!

« Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas dit que ton garçon sort avec Ignis ? » demande le roi.

Clarus s’étouffe avec son thé. Il pose son tasse sur le table et claque son poitrine quelques fois, toussant violemment, jusqu’à ce que ses crachats affaissent. « Excusez-moi, votre Majesté ?

— Ton fils. » Regis donne Clarus un sourire serein. « J’étais sous l’impression qu’il est un couple avec Ignis. »

Gladiolus ? Et Ignis ?

Clarus essaie d’avaler un rire. C’est ridicule. Ces dernières années, depuis que Gladiolus a eu dix-sept ans, le domicile Amicitia a été rien qu’un défilé de femmes. Clarus peux même pas compter combien de filles Gladiolus a amené à la maison, bien moins souvenir de leurs visages ou leurs noms. Il ne peux pas compter combien de fois il a dû monter le volume de la radio pour couvrir les bruits sourds qui émanait du chambre de Gladiolus, non plus.

Alors, Gladiolus ? Et _Ignis_ ?

Cet fois, il ne peux pas s’empêcher de pouffer. Puis ça devient un éclat de rire. Au moment où Regis lui regarde avec un air de confusion poli, il est mort d’hilarité.

« Excusez-moi, votre Majesté, » il dit, essuyant une larme, après avoir trouvé son calme. « Pour un instant, je pensais que vous suggériez que mon fils sort avec un autre homme. »

« Mais c’est exactement ce que je suggère, Clarus. » Quand Clarus rit encore, Regis dit: « Y a t’il une problème avec ça ? »

Son rire halte. Comment peut Regis demander ça ? Particulièrement après toutes ces années, après tout qu’ils ont vécu ensemble ? Regis sait son coeur. Gladiolus peut sortir avec quiconque qu’il se plaît, et Clarus va lui aimer quand même.

« Tout simplement, je ne peux pas imaginer Gladiolus avec Ignis, dit Clarus. Où avez-vous eu cette idée ? 

— J’ai vu Gladiolus portant Ignis à l’infirmerie hier. Dans ses bras. Comme sur la couverture d’un roman d’amour. »

Clarus rejette la suggestion. Il y a nombreuses explications pour ça. Une cheville foulée. Une jambe cassée. Deux jambes cassées, même. Peut-être Ignis avait une commotion cérébrale, ou était inconscient ou mourant. 

« J’ai besoin de plus de preuve que ça, » dit Clarus. Il place une cuillerée de sucre dans son thé et le remue vigoureusement. « Il a amené une fille chez nous le mois dernier. Il semblait l’aimer. Ils ont passé beaucoup de temps dans son chambre à coucher, de toute façon. »

« As-tu vu Gladiolus avec elle depuis lors ? »

Clarus presse ses lèvres ensemble. Regis a un point. C’est vrai que Gladiolus n’a pas ramené cette fille à la maison depuis quelques semaines.

Regis sourit encore, le type de sourire complice et prétentieux qui énerve Clarus quand c’est pointé vers lui. « Faisons une mise, Clarus. Je te parie trois cents gil qu’il y a plus à la relation entre Gladiolus et Ignis que la camaraderie. »

Clarus n’a pas trois cents gil a épargner, pas quand Gladiolus mange toute la nourriture dans la maison et Iris a besoin de nouveaux vêtements pour l’école. Mais Clarus a toujours été un peu imprudent, et il est confiant qu’il sait son fils mieux que Regis. 

Aussi confiant qu’il penche à travers la table et secoue le main de Regis.

*

Quand il rentre à la maison ce soir-là, Clarus trouve Gladiolus assis sur un tabouret à la comptoir de cuisine, lisant un roman et mangeant des nouilles d’une tasse en styromousse. Il porte des boxers et un débardeur, et ses cheveux sont mouillés. Il semble comme il a été ici depuis un certain temps.

Qui signifie qu’il n’est pas sorti avec Ignis, ou personne d’autre. Un point pour Clarus Amicitia.

Clarus ouvre le réfrigérateur et cherche une bière. « Nuit tôt ? 

— Ouais. » Gladiolus ne lève pas les yeux de son livre. « Je pense que j’ai arraché quelque chose dans mon dos pendant mes exercices aujourd’hui. J’ai pris un long bain chaud. »

Clarus prends une gorgée de son bière, et il étudie son fils. Il est un bel garçon, bénie avec la sorte de visage qui attire l’attention des femmes. 

Mais non. Il est un bel homme. Parfois, Clarus oublie que Gladiolus est vingt et un maintenant, que le temps a prit l’enfant qui venait pleurant à Clarus avec des genoux grattés et laissé cet guerrier formidable dans son place.

Sait-il son fils aussi bien qu’il croît ?

« Qu’est ce qui est arrivé à cette fille que tu sortais avec ? il demande. Tu ne l’as pas ramenée chez nous depuis quelques semaines. 

— Sabina ? » Gladiolus sourit et regarde enfin à Clarus, arquant un sourcil. « Depuis quand as-tu fait attention aux gens qui je sors avec ? Tu ne peux même pas te souvenir de son nom. »

Ça pique un peu. « J’étais pas plus âgée que toi quand j’ai rencontré ta mère. Si tu penses à le mariage… 

— Merde, Papa, je ne suis pas prêt pour ça. » Gladiolus se lève pour apporter ses baguettes à l’évier. « Et je ne sors plus avec Sabina. Je n’ai jamais été sérieux avec elle. 

— Ah. » Clarus lèche ses lèvres, pensant à ses prochains mots. Devrait-il être franc et demander Gladiolus s’il sort avec Ignis? Non, non. Cette conversation est fragile. Clarus ne veut pas le briser. « Y a-t-il quelqu’un avec qui tu es sérieux ? Quelqu’un dont tu sens que tu ne peux pas me parler ? » 

Gladiolus rince ses baguettes sous le robinet. Clarus ne peut pas voir son visage, même pas son reflet dans la fenêtre au dessus de l’évier, mais il reconnaît la tension dans ses épaules. 

« Gladiolus ? 

— Pourquoi tu m’interroges ? 

— C’était juste une question inoffensif. »

Gladiolus met ses baguettes dans l’égouttoir et force une sourire. « Je ne sors avec personne. D’accord ? Mais je te dirai quand ça change. » Il donne Clarus une tape dans le dos. « Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit. »

Gladiolus prend son livre et quitte la cuisine, laissant Clarus seul avec son bière. Haussant les épaules, il sort son portable et envoie un texto à Regis. 

**Clarus (03/12, 23h36):** Gladiolus m’a dit qu’il ne sort avec personne à ce temps.

Il n’attend pas à une réponse de Regis. Le roi se couche plus et plus tôt récemment à cause de l’anneau qui sape son vitalité. 

Mais quand même, son portable vibre quelques instants plus tard. 

**Regis (03/12, 23h37):** Dans ce cas, je veux élever mon pari à cinq cents gil. 

**Clarus (03/12, 23h38):** Vous n’êtes pas sérieux.

 **Regis (03/12, 23h40):** Je t’assure que je suis. Et ton réponse ?

Clarus secoue son tête, gloussant à lui-même dans son cuisine tranquille, avant de typer une autre message.

 **Clarus (03/12, 23h41):** C’est ridicule. J’accepte.

 **Regis (03/12, 23h43):** Bon ! Je prends cash ou chèque. :)

*

Le lendemain, Regis amène Clarus au gymnase. Gladiolus leur jète un regard perplexe quand ils rentrent dans le gymnase et prennent leur sièges dans les gradins, mais il continue ses exercises avec les recrues de toute façon, allant plus fort, peut-être, qu’il aurait si le roi n’était pas là.

Après vingt minutes, Clarus tourne à Regis. « Avez-vous vu assez, votre Majesté ? 

— Pas encore, Clarus. Ignis arrivera bientôt. 

— Comment savez-vous ça ?

—J’ai demandé Noctis pour son calendrier. »

Clarus soupire. Regis n’a pas visité le gymnase pendant vingt années—pas puisque il a commencé a porter l’anneau. Il aurait dû savoir que Regis avait une intention cachée pour venir ici.

Pas dix minutes plus tard, Ignis arrive, habillé encore dans son chemise de travail, mais avec un sac au sport à main. Quand il voit le roi assis dans les gradins, Ignis fait un double prise et vient à s’incliner devant lui.

« Votre Majesté, il dit. Je suis contente de vous voir dehors et environ. Mais quel bon vent vous amène ici aujourd’hui ?

— Je voulais seulement observer. » Regis fait un clin d’oeil à Clarus. « Il y a quelques années depuis que j’ai visité les troupes, après tout.

— Ah. Bien. » Ignis passe son sac d’un main à l’autre—peut-être nerveusement ? « J’ai de l’entraînement avec Gladiolus dans quelques minutes. Excusez-moi, votre Majesté, mais je dois me changer. 

— Bien sûr, Ignis, bien sûr. Ne t’occupe pas de nous. Nous sommes que deux petites souris. »

Ignis s’incline encore avant de départir pour le vestiaire. Clarus lui observe, notant tous ses mouvements. Ignis ne regarde jamais à Gladiolus. Et Gladiolus ne regarde jamais à Ignis. Il n’y a rien inhabituel avec ça.

Ou y a t’il ? Est ce-que c’est suspect qu’ils n’ont même pas jeter un coup d’oeil l‘un vers l’autre ? Les mouvements d’Ignis aurait dû attraper l’attention de Gladiolus, non ?

Clarus est perdu dans ces pensées quand Gladiolus termine les exercises. Pendant que les recrues dirigent vers le vestiaire, Gladiolus enlève son veste et pantalon habillé, le laissant en rien qu’un tee-shirt et un short. Ignis sort du vestiaire dans des vêtements similaire, portant deux poignards en bois. Clarus est surpris par Ignis. Ses cuisses sont plus musculaires qu’il a prévu. 

Plus poilues, aussi. 

Pas du tout comme les femmes que Gladiolus a amené chez la maison.

« Regis, qu’est ce-que vous espérez de gagner avec ça ? Clarus demande.

— Une preuve, naturellement. »

Ignis dit quelque chose à Gladiolus, mais il parle si doucement que Clarus ne peut pas entendre les mots. Gladiolus sourit en réponse et prends un position pour bataille. Et puis ils s’entraînent. C’est évident qu’ils sont un bon match, au moins dans cette situation. Ignis n’est pas aussi puissant que Gladiolus, mais il est vite, évitant les attaques de Gladiolus avec la grâce d’un cygne. 

Il ne vainc Gladiolus jamais, bien sûr. S’il avait fait ça, il y aurait une problème. 

Après une demi-heure, Gladiolus frappe Ignis un peu trop fort avec son bouclier, lançant Ignis sur le matelas. 

« Merde ! il dit, laissant tomber son bouclier pour courir à lui.

Regis donne Clarus un coup de coude quand Gladiolus prend Ignis par le main pour lui aider à ses pieds. Et après, son main trouve le bras d’Ignis pour lui stabiliser . . . et se persiste là. Ou peut-être c’est l’imagination de Clarus ? Oui. Oui, c’est son imagination. 

Mais quand même, Regis lui donne un regard complice.

« Votre Majesté, s’il-vous-plaît, Clarus dit. C’est rien qu’un gesture innocent entre deux amis. »

Regis hausse les épaules. « Si tu es sûr, Clarus. Mais si c’est le cas, je veux élever mon pari à mille gil. 

— J’accepte. »

Ignis ajuste ses lunettes et recueille ses poignards du matelas. Et puis Gladiolus lui claque sur les fesses quand il se tourne pour aller au vestiaire, tirant un petit son de surprise d’Ignis.

Regis hausse un sourcil. « Disons deux mille, hein ? »

Clarus soupire.

*

Clarus est assis dans son salon avec un déjeuner de toast et oeufs brouillés, son café, et le journal du dimanche quand un portable sonne avec un notification dans le couloir. Le son appartient au portable de Gladiolus, alors Clarus l’ignore, même après que ça sonne encore. Mais quand il commence à sonner avec un appel, Clarus soupire, dépose son journal, et se lève pour le répondre. 

« Oui ? il dit.

— Gladio ? » Le voix à l’autre bout du ligne appartient à Ignis.

« Je suis désolé, mais non. C’est son père.

— Ah, je m’excuse, monsieur. Gladio était censé de me rencontrer pour l’entraînement il y a une demi-heure, mais il n’est pas encore ici. »

Clarus regarde à son montre. C’est 8h27. « Il a oublié son portable chez nous, mais je suis sûr qu’il va arriver assez tôt. Il n’a jamais été ponctuel, ce garçon. 

— Non, monsieur. Merci pour me— » Il y a le son d’une porte fermant à l’autre bout du ligne. « Te voilà ! Où était-tu ? Je suis sur un appel avec ton père. » Maintenant, Ignis parle à Clarus. « Désole, monsieur. Il est arrivé. 

— Bon, dit Clarus. Ne te retiens pas avec lui. Quelqu’un doit lui rappeler qu’il n’est pas invincible. 

— Oui. Merci, monsieur. »

Clarus raccroche le téléphone et le regarde curieusement. L’écran verrouillé montre trois messages d’Ignis. Clarus hésite pour seulement quelques secondes avant de le déverrouiller et ouvrir les messages.

 **Iggy (03/15, 8h05):** Où es-tu ?

 **Iggy (03/15, 8h08):** Gladio ?

 **Iggy (03/15, 8h20):** Je te donne cinq minutes. Si tu n’y es pas ici à ce moment-là, je vais partir. 

Il n’y a rien étrange avec ça, rien suspect. Il support ce qui Ignis lui a dit sur le téléphone, au moins. Mais…

S’il y a d’évidence que Gladiolus et Ignis sortent ensemble, il serait dans cet appareil mobile. Et naturellement, cette évidence n’existe pas. Alors c’est son opportunité d’écraser pour de bon les idées absurdes de Regis au sujet du relation entre Gladiolus et Ignis. 

Clarus défile vers le bas. 

**Gladiolus (03/14, 17h17):** j’ai presque fini avec princesse. peux-je venir chez toi après ? j’ai un pizza avec ton nom dessus.

 **Iggy (03/14, 17h20):** Pizza ? Encore ?

 **Gladiolus (03/14, 17h31):** ouais, c’est pizza ou cup noodle. ton choix.

 **Iggy (13/14, 17h32):** D’accord, d’accord, pizza. Je vais laisser la porte déverrouillé.

Ces messages ont été échangés hier soir. Clarus était déjà au lit, endormi, quand Gladiolus a rentré au maison. Mais ça indique rien. Peut-être Gladiolus et Ignis ont passé le soir buvant des bières et regardant des filmes d’action, comme Clarus et ses amis ont fait il ya trente années. 

Il continue à défiler vers le bas.

 **Gladiolus (03/14, 10h43):** cassius n’a pas venu à l’entraînement. il n’a même pas envoyé un texto pour me dire ! connard…

 **Gladiolus (03/14, 10h44):** que fais-tu ?

 **Gladiolus (03/14, 11h05):** âllo ?

 **Iggy (03/14, 11h59):** J’étais en réunion.

 **Gladiolus (03/14, 12h03):** c’est bon. t’es libre pour la pause de midi ? je suis ennuyé.

 **Iggy (03/14, 12h05):** Malheureusement, non. Je doit conduire Noct au dentiste, et après ça, je suis aux réunions tout l’après-midi.

 **Gladiolus (03/14, 12h05):** c’est bon… 😢

 **Gladiolus (03/14, 12h06):** j’vais t’envoyer un texto plus tard.

Comme ces messages sont ennuyeux. Mais il devrait continuer, non ? Juste pour être sûr. 

**Iggy (03/13, 18h47):** Je dois annuler nos plans pour ce soir.

 **Gladiolus (03/13, 18h55):** mince, iggy, j’ai juste arrivé chez toi !

 **Iggy (03/13, 18h55):** Je suis désolé. Son Majesté m’a demander d’aider Noct avec ses études. Je vais t’expliquer plus tard.

 **Gladiolus (03/13, 18h56):** bien, bien, mais tu devrais te rattraper.

 **Iggy (03/13, 18h56):** Je vais, comme d’habitude.

 **Gladiolus (03/13, 18h57):** d’accord, j’irai chez moi. appelle-moi ce soir ? j’ai hâte de continuer notre discussion de ce matin. 😉 

L’émoticône avec un clin d’oeil lui donne une pause. Personne n’utilize cet émoticône sauf pour flirter ou insinuer quelque chose. 

Il continue à défiler, et les prochains textos lui ébranle.

 **Gladiolus (03/13, 9h31):** je ne pense à rien que le manière que tu m’as embrassé hier.

 **Gladiolus (03/13, 9h34):** je suis excité.

 **Iggy (03/13, 9h46):** Gladio, je suis en réunion. Tu ne peux pas m’envoyer des textos comme celui-ci.

 **Gladiolus (03/13, 10h07):** désolé. 

**Gladiolus (03/13, 10h07):** mais tu me rends fou.

 **Gladiolus (03/13, 10h10):** je veux te toucher tout le temps.

 **Gladiolus (03/13, 10h11):** nous devrions prendre un jour de congé pour galocher.

 **Gladiolus (03/13, 10h23):** d’accord . . . je te laisserai tranquille.

 **Iggy (03/13, 10h29):** Je me suis excusé du réunion pour quelques minutes sous prétexte de visiter les toilettes. J’ai seulement quelques minutes pour parler.

 **Iggy (03/13, 10h29):** J’aimerais passer un après-midi dans tes bras. Malheureusement, on habite dans le monde réel.

 **Iggy (03/13, 10h29):** Mais les heures qu’on passe à part sont une douce torture, non ?

 **Gladiolus (03/13, 10h30):** pas du tout. ils sont juste la torture, point final.

 **Gladiolus (03/13, 10h30):** tu préfères être séparés ?

 **Iggy (03/13, 10h30):** Non. Je préfère quand nous sommes ensemble, mais je prends du plaisir en imaginant tous les choses que je vais faire à toi bien avant que j’ai l’opportunité de les faire.

 **Gladiolus (03/13, 10h31):** ah ouais ? 👀 comme quoi ?

 **Iggy (03/13, 10h32):** Comme mettre ma main dans tes

À la hâte, son visage chauffant, Clarus pose l’appareil mobile sur le table. Zut alors. Regis avait raison.

Son gars couche avec Ignis Scientia.

*

Le lendemain, Clarus sert leur thé avec une silence inhabituel. Il peut sentir Regis lui regardant. C’est probable qu’il sait déjà quoi Clarus se pense. Mais Clarus ne lâcherais pas deux mille gil volontairement, alors il garde sa bouche fermée.

« Y a t il une problème, Clarus ? » Regis demande quand Clarus lui donne son soucoupe.

« Pas du tout, votre Majesté. Pourquoi ?

— Tu est vraiment pâle. As-tu vu quelque chose que tu n’attendais pas à voir ? »

Zut. S’il y a une chose Clarus ne peut pas faire, c’est garder un secret de son roi.

« En fait, oui, il admet. Quelque chose dans le portable de Gladiolus. Un conversation très. . .vif, entre lui et Ignis. Ne vous méprenez pas, je suis content que mon fils est heureux, mais j’avais aucun idée qu’il est si imaginatif. » Il supprime un frisson quand il se souvient des textos explicite sur le portable de Gladiolus. Le type de textos qu’aucun père devrait avoir à lire à propos de son fils adulte. « Tu avais raison, Regis. Il sort avec Ignis. »

Regis sourit victorieusement. « Je t’ai dit, Clarus. Bien, le deux mille gil va m’aider à payer pour les leçons de conduite pour Noctis. Et pendant qu’on y est, je prends des paris sur la date de son mariage avec Lunafreya. »

Résigné, Clarus soupire et verse du cognac dans son thé. « Acceptez-vous le paiement par carte ? »


End file.
